Modern consumer electronics devices require certain aesthetic and performance features as the market for such devices continue to grow and develop.
Nano molding technology (NMT) has been used to achieve many of these features and refers to a process by which a plastic resin may be injected onto metal surface.
NMT processes mechanically bonds plastic to metal by etching the metal surface and injection molding the plastic components onto the etched surface. A high bonding strength between the plastic and metal is generally critical for such applications. A number of factors affect bonding strength, such as selection of metal, molding process to bond plastic to metal, treatment process on metal, and plastic resins.
Despite significant research and development efforts, there remains a need for blended thermoplastic compositions that effectively address the appropriate balance of properties required in the consumer electronics industry. These and other shortcomings of the prior art are addressed by the present disclosure.